New Orleans 2007
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is a one-shot that I may make into another story. It features Jason and Liz. Liz seeks Jason's help to leave Port Charles after their one-night stand. I don't own the characters, they belong to GH and ABC.


This is a one-shot for Valentine's Day. It takes place in 2007, before Jake is born. The Metro Court was never blown up and Alan didn't die. Jason surprises Liz with a new life that she will never forget. Lucky and Liz never remarry. They split up after the fateful night when Jake is conceived. Sam and Jason never got back together due to Sam being with Ric. I don't own the characters, they belong to General Hospital and ABC.

The first thing that Jason felt when he saw Sam with Ric was relief. It was a bit strange to feel that way but he knew that he didn't truly love Sam the way he did Elizabeth. He knew deep in his heart that it wasn't right to be with her but he didn't want to be alone. He went back to his penthouse and started to drink.

Across town, Elizabeth had gone home to try to salvage her relationship with Lucky. When Carly told her about Maxie and Lucky being together, she didn't want to believe her. When she went to her apartment and saw the two of them together in bed, she realized that she didn't hurt as much as she thought she would.

The city had been shut down due to a major blackout. She walked aimlessly around the city and found herself looking up at the "Towers". She had decided that she needed someone who would listen to her with judging her. It was hot and dark, but she managed to climb the stairs up to Jason's penthouse. She prayed that he was there alone because she didn't want anyone else to see her in pain.

She knocked on the door and was about to turn around when Jason answered the door. She just looked at him and she could see the pain in his eyes. He looked at her and saw the same pain. The two of them had a couple of shots together and then they told each other about the ones they loved had just cheated on them.

The night was supposed to be just a night of comfort that would never happen again but it linked the two of them in a way that neither had expected. The condom they used was faulty and Jake was conceived.

The next few days, every one that Liz loved and trusted told her to forgive Lucky and give him another chance. She just couldn't do it. She saw and felt too much. He was a danger to not just her but also to Cameron. He not only cheated but he was also into drugs.

She tried to tell her family and friends but they wouldn't listen. She knew that she had to do something so she went to talk to Jason. She needed to leave town but she didn't know where to go or how to get there.

"Jason, I need your help. I need to leave Port Charles. I just don't know how or where to go. Can you help me?"

"Yes, I have a place in New Orleans. It is in the Garden District. It has four bedrooms, three bathrooms and a beautiful rose garden in the back of the home. I had purchased it before Katrina hit, but afterwards, the whole house was redone because of the hurricane. I bought it as an investment property but I never got to use it. I just didn't have time. I would like for you to make it your own for both you and Cameron. There is a spot in the home where the light is incredible. It would be perfect for your art studio."

"I can't do that. It is way too much. I would never be able to repay you."

"I need someone that I trust looking in to my properties. I have several places that are between Panama City and New Orleans. I was hoping that I could check them out but I have been a little busy lately. Diane told me that the properties were perfect for investing. I bought them and now they are just sitting there. I would like to pay you for looking them over and seeing if they need anything done to them. You could stage them and sell them for me. Any profit that you make is yours. You would be doing me a big favor. Please do this for me."

"Okay. Thank you for this opportunity. I need to put my resignation in at the hospital and then pack. I appreciate this so very much."

Liz gave him a hug and then went to General Hospital. She saw Epiphany and put in her resignation. "I just have to go somewhere and Port Charles does not feel like home anymore. I will miss working with you more than I can tell you. I just need to get away from my grandmother and my friends who think that I owe Lucky. He has hurt me too much for me to try again. I need to protect my son from him and myself."

"I understand, but promise me that you will tell me where you are. You are like a daughter to me and I will worry. I promise that I will not tell anyone."

"I am moving to New Orleans. I have a place to go down there. I know that I can trust you. I just need to do it fast or I will lose my nerve. Just pray for me that everything works out alright."

"You don't even have to ask that. I will always have your back."

The next two weeks, went by fast. Everyone was shocked at the hospital that she put in her notice. Lucky tried to talk to her but she wouldn't have anything to do with him. Jason let her move in with him just until she left. She was very happy that he did that for her because then she didn't have to put up with people who would tell her what to do.

Everyone assumed that Jason was taking them both in permanently. This included Sam and Carly who were having fits about the young woman and her son living with Jason. Jason then bought her a new SUV. It had all the whistles and bells that she would need when she moved to New Orleans.

The property manager had the SUV there ready for her. He also had all the paperwork that Diane sent to him about the home having changed ownership from Jason Morgan to Elizabeth Spencer. Diane had started Elizabeth's divorce proceedings before she moved. She would have the paperwork sent down to New Orleans once she was in her new place.

The last night together was very bittersweet for the two of them. They had been together every night since the blackout. They made love every night and tonight it was going to be their last for a while. Jason planned on checking in on her occasionally, but he didn't want to tell her that right now.

The next morning, Jason and Cameron were making breakfast for Elizabeth. She woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee. She went down the stairs and the sight of the two of them broke her heart. She wished that could stay but she knew that no one would allow it. She prayed that she would have the strength to get on with her life in another town.

Jason's heart was breaking but he didn't show it. He wanted to keep her safe but he knew that the town would tear them apart. He took them to the airport and give her a kiss. He then whispered in her ear, "I love you and I will be there for you whenever you need me."

She looked him in the eye and said, "I know. I love you too. Thank you!" Then she took Cameron's hand and the two of them walked away. She gave the tickets to woman at the gate and went onto the plane.

When the plane landed, she was at a loss of what to do. She knew that she needed to get her baggage and then a cab but what then. She didn't know the home she was moving too was now hers or that he had bought her an SUV. He also shipped the things down to her place and they were already there.

She got her baggage and Cameron saw a man starring at the two of them. Liz looked at the man and a saw a sign saying Elizabeth Webber. She went over to the man and told him that she was Elizabeth Webber.

"Hi Elizabeth. My name is Paul Jones. Most people just call me PJ. Jason sent me to pick you up and bring you to your new place. I have some paperwork for you to sign. I also have the keys to your place and your SUV. I know that you don't know your way around so I also have some maps for you and a list of places to shop. If there is anything that I can do for you, just call me. I left my number next to the paperwork."

Liz was in a daze. She didn't realize that Jason had done that much for her. She started to cry. Her hormones were all over the place lately. She figured it was because of everything that had happened in the past couple of months catching up with her.

The made it to her new home. It was beautiful. It was the perfect home and she knew that she had finally found where she should be and felt at peace. She thanked the man and gave him a hug.

Cameron looked around the new place with his mother. It was so welcoming in there. There were fresh flowers in the dining room and living room. There was a swing set for Cameron in the back yard. There was also a porch that went over the house with a porch swing.

Elizabeth found her bedroom on the second floor. The next bedroom was for Cameron. The room was all fixed up with Cameron's favorite toys. There were a few new things added in there too.

Elizabeth fell in love with her bedroom. It was perfect. The homes there were not on top of each other like in other parts of town. There was plenty of land where you can add to the home or building the art studio. There was a beautiful garden filled with the most beautiful roses. It also had some other beautiful flowers too. There were different flowering trees in the yard and she would find out how beautiful they are in the spring.

There was plenty of food in the refrigerator and pantry. The kitchen had been remodeled and there was a lot of work done to the home. She knew that it could use some brightening up and new furniture but for the most part, it was perfect.

The first few days, Elizabeth and Cameron went and did some sightseeing in their new hometown. She found the French Quarter to be so beautiful. Cameron loved the smells of everything cooking and even the coffee.

She got a list of the different homes that Jason wanted to her to look at and see what he should sell and what he should keep. She looked at it and decided that she would start from the east and work her way back to New Orleans. She and Cameron packed their bags and headed to Panama City, Florida. The drive was a bit longer than she had expected but she was fine because she stopped a few times along the way.

They found the house and she went inside of it. She took stock of everything that she wanted to do to it so it would sell. Then she thought better of it and realized that it would be a perfect place for Jason to go unwind when he needed to get away from Port Charles.

She found some things to buy that would be perfect for him. She knew what he liked and that he liked it simple. She had the outside painted, there was also new paint in the different rooms. The carpets were taken out and the floors underneath were polished. It looked amazing when it was finished.

The second week of the project, she started to feel tired. She had been down south for two months. She hadn't realized it at first but she started to think about the changes taking place in her body. She knew that she was over a month late but she figured it was a poor diet or stress. When she started tiring easily, she knew that she needed to see someone.

There was a clinic near the beach house. She went in there with Cameron. They took some blood and urine to test it. She found out a short time later that she was pregnant. She knew that the baby was Jason's but she didn't know how to tell him. She also knew that she had to find a doctor in New Orleans that she could trust.

The first person she wanted to call was Emily but she knew that she would tell everyone and so that was out of the question. She wished that she could trust her best friend but she would think that Lucky was the father and then he would be back in her life again.

She called her friend, Kelly and asked if she knew any good OB doctors in New Orleans. She told Liz of a friend of hers that was now working near the garden district of New Orleans. The two of them went to school together and she was one of the best students there besides herself.

The work was finished up for the time being and so she and Cameron went back to the beautiful little home in New Orleans. She had gone to grocery store before making her way into her home.

The next day, Liz had called the doctor's office and mentioned that her previous doctor was Kelly Lee. When the doctor heard the name, she took Elizabeth as her patient right away. She had an opening the next morning and so Elizabeth was going to meet her new doctor at nine.

Cameron and Liz had a nice quiet dinner. She had talked to Jason a few days ago, and said that he had a surprise coming to her in a few days. She didn't realize that he was the surprise.

She had just put Cameron down to sleep when she heard a knock on her door. She had met a few of her neighbors and thought it was the little old lady that lived next door. She went to open the door and then she saw Jason. She looked at him and cried. She was just overwhelmed.

"Hey, I am sorry. I thought you would be happy to see me. I can go back home, if you want me too."

"I am happy. Sorry, my hormones are all over the place right now. Does Sam know that you are coming to see me? She must not be too happy about that."

"Sam and I are no longer together. I just missed you and I heard about you going to the beach house in Panama City. I saw the changes that you made to the home and it looks like something that I would love. Did you do that for me?"

"Actually, I did. I knew that you love the beach and it is so beautiful right there. It is far enough away from prying eyes but also close enough to all the action. I knew you would love it."

"I do and thank you. I guess maybe we should just keep all of them. We could go to a different place every week and never get tired."

"You are right about that but what is the we stuff. I have something that I need to tell you but it is okay if you are not happy about it. We are going to have a baby. I was not feeling well in Panama City so I went to the clinic there and they told me that I am pregnant. I know that we used a condom but I heard about them and they were faulty. I am not saying this so that you come down here and take care of me. I just thought that you would want to know. I was not with Lucky for a couple of months before I was with you. It was a bad time for me."

"Okay. First, of all I am very happy that you are having my child. I love you Elizabeth and I will do anything for the four of us. I would also like to adopt Cameron as my own. That is if you will have me?"

"Oh. I don't want you to feel cornered and think that you should marry me. I will be fine. I do have an appointment tomorrow if you would like to go? I asked Dr. Lee about a good ob/gyn down here and she has a friend that has a practice here. She is one of the best around from all the posts I have seen about her."

The two of them just looked at each other and Liz started to cry. She knew that she was a bit overwhelmed and she prayed that she could just calm down a little. Liz showed him around their place. She heated up something for Jason to eat. Cameron and Liz had eaten a few hours before and so she put the leftovers into the fridge.

When he was finished, she showed him the upstairs and her bedroom. He went and put his things in the closet. Then he pulled her close and kissed her. The two of them went into the shower and let all their feelings out. Liz felt so close to Jason and when the two of them made love, she felt that she was finally home.

The two of them went to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. Cameron woke up the next morning and saw Jason coming out of his mother's room. He gave Jason a hug and the two of them went downstairs to have breakfast.

Liz woke up and got ready for her doctor's appointment. She had some toast and oatmeal first and then a cup of her tea. She was nervous and excited at the same time. Jason had gotten Cameron ready to go next door to the neighbors when his mother was going to the doctors.

She loved looking out for Cameron and Liz. The three of them had become friends since Mrs. Stone's family had grown up and moved out of New Orleans. Her husband had passed away a few years earlier so she was alone most of the time.

The two of them walked into the doctor's office and Liz went to file out her paperwork. She had gone back to her maiden name since Diane had helped hurry up her divorce from Lucky.

Dr. Mills was ready to see Elizabeth and was very happy to see the father there too. The three of them went into her office. Elizabeth was measured and weighed. Then Elizabeth got undressed and put on a robe. Dr. Mills checked Elizabeth's uterus and asked her when the last time she had her period. She told her it was in August. It was now the middle of October.

When she finished, she brought out the ultra-sound machine. Then the real fun began. The heard the baby heart beating and saw the baby for the first time. Jason was in awe at seeing his child. The doctor made a dvd for them to take home. Elizabeth was given prenatal vitamins and was asked to come back in a month.

Jason and Liz then went to the pharmacy for more prenatal vitamins. Jason asked Liz to marry him but she said that she loved him but she wanted to make sure that he wanted to marry her because he loved her and that because of the baby.

When the two of them went home, Mrs. Stone brought Cameron back over. Elizabeth told her that she was going to have a baby. Cameron was now going to be a big brother. Jason wanted Elizabeth to know that he was in it for love but he couldn't quite seem to get that thru to her.

Jason knew that he would have to leave but he promised he would be back. He was back and forth between Port Charles and New Orleans. No one knew why Jason went down there. Jason wouldn't say because he didn't want anyone from up there bothering his family in New Orleans. Jason knew that it wouldn't last but he hoped that he could figure out what to do first before it happened.

Sonny had Milo follow Jason on one of his trips south. Milo found out that he was going to see Liz and Cameron in the Garden District in New Orleans. Milo also knew that she was pregnant but he didn't tell Sonny that. He did call his father to see if he could help Jason out.

Milo went to Liz and Jason's home with a guest. He knocked on the door and Jason was shocked to see him with Maximus. It was Thanksgiving and Liz had just put the turkey and fixings on the table. There was plenty for company and so Liz had invited Mrs. Stone and Mr. Jones, but they declined.

Her eyes lit up when she saw Milo with his father. "Milo, hi! Hello, Mr. Giambetti. Come in and sit down. We have plenty of food for the two of you. What brings you both here today?"

"Thank you, Bella. I appreciate the invitation. I have come here for a proposition for Jason. I hope that you don't mind if we talk business while we eat. I have heard such wonderful things about the New Orleans area and so I wanted to check it out for myself."

Jason and Elizabeth were very intrigued by the visit. "Sonny had me follow you here. I told him that you were with Elizabeth and Cameron but I didn't say anything about the baby. I know that you are torn so I spoke to my father. He has an excellent plan for you to help your decision."

"Jason, you know how much I think of you and Bella. I know that you love her but you fear retribution if you try to leave Sonny. I am here to tell you that it would not be a problem. I have talked to the five families and they will allow you to leave but you must promise not to say anything about what you know. There may be times when someone might be in the area that you may have to hide. That is the hard part but the easy part is that I think you should start a security company. You know all the latest things in keeping everyone safe. You could have your friend, Damien help you in that. I think that making people feel safe is something that could be beneficial to you and to the ones you help."

"Thank you. What about Sonny? How will you protect my family and me from him? You know how he will feel about me leaving and Carly?"

"That is taken care of as well as the five families. My sons will be watching your back and if he tries anything, I will stop him. I do have another surprise for you. Francis and Johnny are coming down here to help you start your company. I think that is it. Thank you, Bella for a wonderful meal. I can't wait to see if you have a son or daughter. Remember to invite me to your wedding."

Milo and then Maximus hugged the couple and then left them to ponder their future.

A few hours later, Johnny and Francis knocked on their door. When Liz opened it up, she started to cry while she was hugging them. Jason just looked at them and realized that Maximus was not playing.

Johnny and Francis explained to Jason how Maximus saved them from Sonny. He took care of them and they helped a lot in the background keeping eyes on what was going on in the different territories. Maximus knew what was going on in Port Charles, usually before Sonny knew it. Johnny had been watching over Elizabeth without her even knowing it. He also knew that she was pregnant before Jason knew.

Francis stayed up north for the most part. He kept an eye on Sonny and his territory. Maximus asked if they wanted to help Jason set up his new life. They both knew that Jason didn't try to kill them and that he just wanted Sonny to think that he did. He did hurt them but not enough to kill them. He also sent help for them and that was why Maximus and the two of them wanted to help the young man out. Jason had a heart and thought things clearly unlike his partner.

Jason knew that he had to get his things and move down to New Orleans permanently. The day after Thanksgiving, Jason and Francis went to Port Charles. Johnny stayed with Elizabeth and Cameron. When Jason told Sonny that he was getting out of the life and starting a new one in New Orleans, Sonny laughed.

"You are joking. I heard rumors that you and Elizabeth are together again. Rumor has it that you go down to New Orleans to see her and that she is pregnant. Is this true?"

"This is about me and you. This has nothing to do with Elizabeth and whether we are having any children. I am not happy here and Maximus has talked to the five families and they have backed me up on this new adventure. I am going into the security system business. Spinelli and I have talked and he is going to be partners with me."

"I guess you have answered my question. Do you know how you are going to protect her? New Orleans is a very dangerous place. Accidents happen every day there. Milo, don't you agree?"

"Sonny, I am sorry but I am staying out of this. My father has taken Jason and Elizabeth under his protection. I would not do anything to mess with this deal. I know how ruthless my father can be. He can also be kind and turn the other cheek. The only thing is that you won't know until it's too late."

"Milo, are you going back to Italy? Is this piece of garbage here going to make you defend him and protect him over everything that I have done for you and your brother? I can't believe how much betrayal can happen in one day. Do either of you have anything else to say? I think that you need to leave here before I kill you both here and I won't even blink an eye."

"You better back off, Sonny. I will tell you that you will not ever be able to hurt either of these men. Johnny is with Elizabeth right now and I am with Jason. Milo was right and they are under Maximus's protection like Johnny and I are under his protection. Jason knew that he couldn't kill his friends so he called Maximus and asked for his help. We owe Jason and will always stand by him."

"Boy, can this day get any better?" Just then, Carly came down the stairs and rushed into Jason's arms. She saw the look on his face and then Carly demanded to know what was going on.

"Carly, Jason is leaving us. He is moving to New Orleans. He knocked up, Elizabeth and so now he must go take care of her and their bastard child. How is that for a good day?".

"No, Jason, she is lying. The baby must be Lucky's. You would never get tangled up with her. You love Sam."

Jason knew that he had to get back to Elizabeth because everything was about to hit the fan. Francis, Milo and Jason left Carly without saying a word. She looked at them and then at Sonny. She knew then that Sonny was telling her the truth. The first thing she did was get in touch with both Lucky and Sam.

Jason landed in New Orleans a couple hours later. Spinelli was going to be moving down there in a couple of weeks. Francis had called Johnny before they got on the plane to warn him about the hell that was about to be leashed on Elizabeth and Jason.

Lucky had just finished talking to his cousin. He knew that the baby was Jason's. He didn't want to have anything more to do with Liz at all. She left Port Charles and he was fine with that.

Sam was pissed. She could not believe that he was going back to her. Sam had been trying to get back with Jason ever since Elizabeth left but he wouldn't have anything to do with her. She had decided that she was going to New Orleans and face him. She talked to Carly and she was going too.

It was a week after Thanksgiving. Jason and Elizabeth had been walking through the French Quarter and Elizabeth wanted to eat everything in sight. Jason had to laugh but then they went to get beignets, he fell in love with them too.

They looked in a couple of shops to find something for Cameron for Christmas. The was a chill in the air and she loved how it felt. There was a magic that was so close to them that she could almost touch it. She just knew that Christmas was going to be the best.

Jason got a text from Johnny. Carly and Sam were in the city looking for him. He texted back and said that they would be right back home. "If we have to go. Carly and Sam are looking for us. I don't want a scene and I am not sure if they are in the right frame of mind right now."

Liz and Jason were back in their nice warm home when Mrs. Stone came over. She was hoping that Cameron and Liz would like to go over and bake cookies. "I would love that. Do you mind if my friend, Johnny comes with us? There are two women looking for me and Jason and I don't want to be alone if they come here. He will protect us."

"Sure, that is fine. I love the company and Johnny can help us."

The four of them went next door and they spent the afternoon baking cookies. Cameron was having so much fun, but they needed to go back home and get ready for dinner. "This plate is for all of you. Cameron, if you want extras, you can come here tomorrow and maybe we can bake some more. I also need help finding a Christmas tree to put up. I know Santa will find me better that way."

Cameron started laughing and Mrs. Stone smiled back at him. She waved as Johnny brought Cameron and Liz back home. When they got there, it was very quiet. There was a note on the fridge from Jason saying he was going to find Carly before she found them.

Jason knew exactly where she was because of Francis. He saw them land and check in to a hotel near the Superdome. Jason went over to the front desk and spoke to the manager. He found out the rooms that Sam and Carly were staying in. He thanked the manager and went to confront the two ladies who wanted to bring him back to Port Charles.

The first person he went to see was Sam. He didn't know what he was going to say but he knew that he needed to convince her to stay away from his family. Jason knocked on her door and Sam let him in.

"I knew that you would find me. I guess you don't want me to see your princess. Poor Liz. She is so precious that you had to leave your life in New York to take care of her. You know that baby is not yours. Lucky is the father. I know that you wouldn't have slept with her. You are the man that I love and she is nothing but a pathetic bitch."

Jason was so mad that he wanted to strangle her. He wouldn't have cared if she had said things about him but to say those things about Liz was too much.

"Okay. First, the baby is mine. We made love the night I caught you having sex with your step-father. Liz caught Lucky having sex with Maxie. We had a couple of drinks and then we made love. The condom was no good. It was part of the batch that was faulty, thanks to ELQ. Which I think is hilarious. My family's product was faulty so I am now going to have a family. You are someone who I used to care about and now I don't why I did. You are nothing more than an insecure bitch. I miss the Sam that I used to know but the woman I see in front of me, is someone that I never want to see again. This has nothing to do with Elizabeth but it does have to do with us. Get over yourself and find someone who can put you first. I can't do that."

Sam was heartbroken and pissed. This wasn't the way he wanted to end things but he wanted to get through to her that he would never go back to her. Now, he had to do the same thing with Carly.

He knocked on her door and Carly let him in. He basically had the same conversation with Carly but he gave her a warning that if she ever tried to hurt his family, she would pay the price. He knew that saying this would go right back to Sonny but if he wanted a war with Jason then he was ready. "Just remember one thing, Sonny does not control me anymore. You don't and Sam doesn't control me. I control myself and I don't owe you or your husband anything. I gave you all that I had but you both wanted more. It is my turn to find out what I want and it is not you."

"You are not going to be happy being married to that little twit. I can promise you that. I can also promise you that you will find out how long Sonny's reach is and you will pay for hurting me."

Jason left then, without making a sound. He knew that one way or another, it was all going to end. His friendships with Sonny, Carly and Sam were over. He went back home and didn't look back. Francis looked at his friend and knew that something had shifted in his friend's life. "We are in trouble. I know that Sonny will try something and I don't want a war but I am afraid that is going to happen because of Carly and Sam."

"You don't have to worry. Maximus knows the situation. Max and Milo are back in Palmero and under their father's protection. The five families will not allow Sonny to start a war with us and they all have our backs. If Sonny tries anything, they will take him out."

Jason thanked Francis and the two of them went back home.

The next couple of weeks, everything was peaceful. Christmas time in New Orleans was beautiful. Cameron was legally adopted by Jason. Elizabeth and Jason were married in a small church with a few friends and that was it. It was great time for them.

A few months later, it was Valentine's Day. Jason had been talking to his mother, Monica, Emily and Audrey. He wanted to surprise Elizabeth by having a surprise baby shower. They knew that they were having a little boy. They went to spent a few weeks at their beach house in Panama City. Elizabeth and Cameron were playing on the beach when Jason said that he had a surprise for her and Cameron.

He went to pick up his mother, sister, Audrey and Epiphany. He got them settled in one of the nearby hotels. He was going to have them come out for dinner. He got back home to his little beach cottage. Cameron came over to him, running up and hugging him. "Daddy, I got to go swimming. The pool was nice and warm. I think mommy put a heater in it. It feels good."

Jason had to laugh at that. "Well your mommy is brilliant and she would want you to be comfortable."

"Tonight, we are going to have some very special guests. You and your mommy are going to be so happy. I think that we need to tell her."

Liz was listening to their conversation. She couldn't wait to see who was coming over. She had the beach house cleaned and started dinner. She had decided to go with pasta, salad and homemade bread. She also made a chocolate cake for dessert.

Jason had put out all the stops for Valentine's Day. He had bought her some beautiful roses, chocolates and hot chocolate. He had bought her a beautiful charm to put on her bracelet and of course the company.

Jason had the women chauffeured over to their beach house. They were so happy to see Jason, Cameron and Liz. When the doorbell rang, Johnny went to open the door. When the ladies came in, Liz just started to cry.

Emily was so happy to see her brother and her best friend, married and about to have a baby. She hugged her best friend and then went to see her brother and nephew. Audrey was next to congratulate Liz. She was sorry that she had wasted so much time being angry at her granddaughter.

Epiphany and Liz had been keeping in touch since she left Port Charles. Epiphany kept Felix and Sabrina in the loop too about their favorite friend. Liz knew but she didn't mind. She also called or e-mailed them too.

Monica was the last to come to in. She was a bit nervous because she was so mean toward Elizabeth at the end. She blamed her for things that had nothing to do with her but Sam made her feel that Liz was coming between herself and her son.

She found out that it was Liz who tried to get them back together. She was happy when Jason had called to tell his mother that she was going to be a grandma and that he was married.

The dinner was a lot of fun. There was some much love in that room that it made both Liz and Jason very happy.

Jason asked if they wanted to stay at the hotel if they wanted to stay there with them in their home. There was plenty of room and the view was breath-taking. Monica, Audrey said that they needed to drop off their gifts and had to head back to General Hospital. There was so type of hostile takeover going on and they needed to be there for that.

Jason had a feeling that it had to do with Sonny to get back at him. He asked Francis to check it out. Francis flew back home with Epiphany, Monica and Audrey. Emily stayed back with her brother and sister-in-law. She fell in love with the beach house in Panama City.

The baby shower was great before it had to end. Liz looked at Jason and wondered if he thought it was Sonny too. She felt that he would do that to bring Jason back to Port Charles to help his mother out.

Emily looked at Liz and she knew what her best friend was thinking. "If it is Sonny, Francis will take care of it. Jason knows that he can't get involved but he could get some help with the takeover. I think that money that Jason has and some of Mr. Giambetti could buy the hospital right from under Sonny. Then it would put an end to that"

Jason knew his sister was right and made a call to Italy. Maximus said that he would take care of it. It was a great Valentine's Day.


End file.
